


may go round

by berryargento



Series: Aqours casual!Vampire AU [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Disjointed, F/F, Vampires, casual!vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She wanted to turn into a voice of the sea that someone longed.





	

****It has been a good week since the attack of a ghoul vampire happened, in which revealed that the said ghoul was calling for help because she was turning instead of wanting to ask for blood. The situation was under control not long, with a peaceful week with no sightings of other ghouls around, however, one thing stayed the same.

Matsuura Kanan resurfaced from her deep dive, sighing as she took off her goggles.

It has been a week and a certain human, who was the direct victim of the said attack, distanced herself from the blue-haired vampire. It’s not like Kanan minded it, well, Riko must have had a hard time coping with what had happened, even though she wasn’t hurt; the fact that a human was chased by a blood-thirsty being is enough to give you a mild trauma.

Kanan was the one who tried to comfort her that time with Riko replied in a small voice that she needed some time alone after the turn of events.

A week and Kanan was no longer patient enough to sit around and wait for the time to do favors.

* * *

 

Riko sighed as she looked on her cell phone, messages from Chika and You were there, asking whether she’s okay during these past days.

—Her amber eyes then laid upon her untouched piano.

Just a week ago, she was finished composing a song, one that’s unpolished, sturdy, imperfect; a trial she decided upon herself after such a long time passed since the last time she ever played the piano. She still remembered perfectly how she had failed and there she kind of ran from Tokyo because of it.

“That song,” Riko whispered to herself, fingers pressing dejectedly upon white keys. “Will she ever listen to it while I’m here, running away from her?” 

To tell the truth, she wasn’t exactly traumatized or afraid by how the things turned, what happened that night was a streak of bad luck, nothing more, and she came back home unscathed. It sent her to a state of shock, yes, but a certain blue-haired senior quickly came to her aid, even holding her shaking hands and asking about her condition and her silence several times before the vampire took her back home.

She couldn’t erase a sad expression from her senior when they parted, though.

Her senior, Matsuura Kanan, a vampire who’s hanging out near her, Chika and You’s childhood friend, her parents owned a dive shop, she was working on a project that nobody knows—

_Kanan-senpai must’ve been worried until now. Yet I’m here, running away._

* * *

 

“She’s absent again?”

Kanan dropped her shoulders when hearing You’s description. Part of her was relieved that Riko was okay but she wasn’t satisfied to find out that the burgundy-haired junior missed another day of school with today made it three times in a week of her visit there.

She needed time, maybe.

She wanted to forget, maybe.

She didn’t want to see _her_ again, maybe.

“Why don’t you go see her?”

“It’s not nice of me to,” Kanan laughed dryly. “I mean, well, I’m a vampire and a vampire was attacking her ...”

“Come on, Kanan-chan, I don’t think anyone would hate her savior~” You nudged. “Just pay her a visit, she’ll be happy.”

Kanan rolled her eyes, prompted to ask someone else of this problem. Dia was not around today and neither is Mari, also Chika was going to the teacher’s lounge. She took You’s advice to consideration, about to draw her phone as she noticed something she had forgotten.

 _Untitled song.wav_ was ready in her playlist, begging to be played.

* * *

 

Even though she heard Mari repeated handful of times about Dia’s frequent blood taking, she had never seen Kanan requested one. They have been somewhat close because their usual night strolling-crossed-jogging, while they didn’t have identical hobbies or views, it was simply ‘an upperclassman’s watching an underclassman’ kind of journey all along; talks and the likes would follow them.

It was only for a short time, but her mind didn’t stray from Matsuura Kanan; all of her, the way she speaks, the way she laughs, the way she—

Riko repeated the same song, again and again, although it remained unnamed.

_What is she afraid of?_

Sakurauchi Riko questioned the silence, let her own meticulous playing stopped, brain racked for an answer which already been there.

Riko wasn’t afraid of the condition, she was afraid to _change_.

* * *

 

Every time she’s feeling uneasy, a jog or a swim would be an option. 

Since she spent most of her time today around the shore, she chose to jog around the town, ending to climb her way up to see the small shrine and the outline of the sea.

She did something unusual today, hearing a music while running, an exact same song which repeated for unlimited times.

_A song that made her remembered the voice of a sea._

It was past the curfew when Kanan decided to go to a vampire-only cafe, bringing only her notes. The blueprint of her project was nearly perfect, perhaps it was the right time to show it for anyone else to see.

A dream-like sea-aquarium with starry sky as the roof; one look and it would sound like a childish dream.—

Her eyes blinked upon seeing a familiar girl who broke the curfew once more, calling her name from afar, knocking on the glass, mouthing a ‘Kanan-senpai’ for her to know that she was indeed searching for her. Kanan reflexively closed her notebook when Riko tried to come near, which Kanan intercepted,

“Don’t come inside, this is a vampire-only cafe, I’ll be outside in a minute.”

* * *

 

For someone who just escaped death, Riko was brave to set foot outside her home also past the curfew time, even.

They went back to where they first met, around shore at night with the crystal clear night sky above.

“Did you enjoy the song?” Riko was sure to break the ice first, at least, since she has been a fool to walk out ignoring the curfew just to see Kanan.

Kanan nodded, “It’s perfect! You have the talent to be a great composer, Riko-chan.”

Riko could feel her heart skipped, meters to further miles at a simple compliment with a dash of reassuring smile her senior always had. She tried hard not to blush too much, “Thank ... you.”

There was something different in that smile the blue-haired vampire had, Riko noticed. Then again she was afraid to pinpoint any conclusion, she better just letting things flow on its own, she didn’t feel the need to interfere this perfect atmosphere with her jumbled feelings.

“I’m glad that you’re okay, I thought you were sick  or rather ... traumatized by that event ...” Kanan inhaled, finding another train of words. “Have you calmed down?”

It was given for Kanan to ask about it, of course, Riko thought to herself. She then answered Kanan’s usual relaxed smile with her own polite ones. On the other hand, Kanan was ecstatic; she wanted to scold Riko for being out so late yet she was happy to see her fine, alive, and human.

“I’m alright,” she replied. “It’s just there are lots of things in my mind.”

“About your song?”

“No,” _it’s about you, senpai_. _It’s about me who wants you._ “It’s nothing.”


End file.
